


Love is Never Silent

by SQFeather4317



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQFeather4317/pseuds/SQFeather4317
Summary: This SwanQueen story is set in Frederick, Maryland of the US. Regina has a Deaf daughter and Emma has a Cochlear Implant. Frederick has a school for the Deaf and a large Deaf population. That is why I chose that area of my home state in the US. I chose this type of story because I have a background in ASL (American Sign Language), Deaf Culture and Deaf Studies. I wanted to explore a fanfiction within these areas as well as staying true to the show.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This SwanQueen story is set in Frederick, Maryland of the US. Regina has a Deaf daughter and Emma has a Cochlear Implant. Frederick has a school for the Deaf and a large Deaf population. That is why I chose that area of my home state in the US. I chose this type of story because I have a background in ASL (American Sign Language), Deaf Culture and Deaf Studies. I wanted to explore a fanfiction within these areas as well as staying true to the show.

Some families may believe they deserved better than a “disabled” or “handicapped” child. I beg to differ, all children are a gift. My daughter is just that. Her father is a bastard for leaving us when she was born. The hospital doctor told us, the baby I held in my arms was deaf. I knew there was a chance of it happening because I’m a carrier of a gene. I named the little girl in my arms Saira. It means Princess. Her father was a man named Dmitri. I believed he was an amazing man until he just walked out on me and Saira.  
That winter was much colder and harsher since he left and when I got home to the mansion, he was “man” enough to only take his belongings. I checked to make sure he did not take anything else. Learning American Sign Language was easy because I learned in school and at home from relatives. I gave Saira exposure to it in the hospital and she responds well to it. ASL is honestly my preferred language because of my exposure in my own family.  
The only person that didn't use ASL while I was growing up was my mother because she believed in audism. Audism…the idea or belief that the Deaf Communities and Deaf people must learn to talk despite their "inability" to hear. My mother, Annette was coldhearted towards her whole family. When she and my father, Valentin married and were having me she dreaded the fact that she could have a deafened child. When I was born and the hearing exam done, she was thrilled to hear I was fine.  
My father told me he would've loved me either way, no doubt about it in his mind. I knew he was telling the truth. No reason for him to lie. I wasn't just a carrier I'm a mother now and am blessed to be one. What he also didn't know and will never know because he's gone now is Mother is eating her words through the years. She has to use hearing aids to hear now. She even uses some ASL she learned from videos. Strange how the world works? Karma bit mother in the ass. Serves her right but I won't make her feel worse.  
One day, Mother calls on FaceTime. I answer with Saira in my arm. "Hello, Mother." She smiles and waves and I point to the screen for Saira. She smiles and giggles. "Hello Sweet One," Mother signs. Saira waves and says "Mom-Mom." Mother smiles so wide and kisses her hand then touches the screen to touch Saira. Saira went to sleep after that and I put her down in her bassinet. "Regina, I was such an idiot for all those years."  
"Mom."  
"That's a switch."  
"It's time isn't it? I've called you "Mother" for years because that's all you were. Now that we're finally connecting and that you enjoy your time with Saira and love her unconditionally…everything is different now."  
"Everything makes sense now doesn't it?"  
"Yes Mom."  
"Love you sweetheart."  
"Love you too."  
That was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina 

Saira is 4 years old already. Dark chocolate eyes, dark brown almost black hair (exactly like mine). I am a Mom plus I own a bar with my own sister Zelena. Zelena came along not much after Saira's birth and told me that our mother had her a few years before me when she wasn't ready. Zelena is hearing but she learned Sign rather quickly. Our Mom was happy she had her girls together finally and that included Saira too. Zelena and I opened the bar on her birthday. 

One day, before opening the bar for business, Zelena and I brought Saira to sit on a stool and color. I gave Saira some untainted soda and she signed "soda?" I nodded and said "yes." She drank some. Zelena and I let her color and we talked. When Saira had a question she waved for us. "Who person who?" She says. She points to a blonde woman she has drawn and colored in. "What wear?" Zelena asked. "Clothes." I clarify. Saira puts a red jacket on and jeans. Zelena looks at the drawing. "I don't know but look-for we can, yes." Saira nods and gives the drawing to us then finishes her soda. Mom comes to pick her up and just as she does, the red jacket wearing blonde woman walks through the door. 

Saira tugs her grandmother back to Zelena and I. Saira explains that's the woman and Zelena tries to speak with the blonde. I didn't care who the woman was. She was utterly and completely gorgeous. Something about her that didn't make her so different from any of us. "Hello, Miss. Could we help with something?" Zelena asks. The woman is facing Zelena but it takes her a minute to respond. 

When she finally speaks, her voice is a bit lower than a woman's would be. "Yes, you have pop?" Saira and I noticed the woman used her hands to describe what she was talking about. Zelena nodded. "We do, we have Coke products. Will that work?" Zelena turned her head to look at what products we had but the woman didn't hear her speak. "Could you repeat that? You have to look at me, I'm sorry."   
"I'm so sorry. Yes, we have Coke products. Will any of those work?"   
"Yes, please. May I have a Coke with lime slice? Please."   
"Coming right up." 

Zelena comes to me and grabs the Coke with lime slice. "Regina," she whispers eagerly. "What?" She waves me over as Saira makes her way over to the woman. "She's interesting. Not interesting weird, but interesting as in I want her to stay." I nod and see Saira is with her. "Oh crap, Saira can't speak with her."   
"Wait, Regina." 

Zelena gives the woman her drink and tells her that if she needs anything to let us know, our names are Zelena and Regina. She understood and Zelena went back to me. Saira waved and introduced herself. The woman's face lit up and introduced herself as Emma. Saira had a little trouble understanding Emma but they got past it. Saira asked if Emma knows ASL and Emma admitted no she knows SEE (Signed Exact English).   
I decide to go to the two and offer Emma more of her pop. She smiles and says yes. I pour more in her glass then sit down. "Would you like to learn ASL? I have a class I'm going to tonight with Saira." Emma takes a sip of her Coke, her lips wrapping around her straw and then she swallows. She smiles happily. "I've always wanted to learn ASL. Real ASL. Not SEE. I never wanted to be oral either..."   
Saira gets curious because she spots something under Emma's hair. She waves to Emma. "I'll tell you what she says Emma." Emma nods. Saira signs and I say, "What is on your head under your blonde hair? It looks black and round." Emma chuckles. When Emma answers, I sign back to Saira. Emma replies, "What you saw is part of something that helps me hear. It's called a cochlear implant. I've had one since I was 2 years old. Here, let me show you." Emma takes her implant off and places it on the table. Saira looks at it and returns it. Emma puts the device back on and I look at the time. Almost time to get ready for class. 

Emma 

Anywhere beats Boston. Left my job and left my life. I hopped into my yellow Volkswagen Bug and drove. I ended up in Frederick, Maryland. Where I stopped was a nice bar and restaurant called Enchanted Sisters.   
The bar itself wasn't open but the restaurant was. I just wanted a pop drink before possibly moving on. When I walked in, I knew right away I wasn't leaving. Not ever. The older sister was red-haired, green-eyes and very attentive to the girl with them. The younger sister was dark black hair, brown eyes and definitely the girl's mother. I looked around for the little one's Daddy, but I found no male in sight besides the patrons.   
Zelena asked if she could help and I asked for a Coke after explaining she had to face me to talk. Her expression when I told her was apologetic and she repeated what she asked. "Coke with a lime slice?" Zelena went to the bar and got my drink while I sat down at a table. 

Moments later, I receive my drink and Zelena tells me her name and Regina's. If I need anything to let them know. I nod and drink some of my Coke. The chair to the left moved some and then the little one with the two women sat down. I smiled at her and she waved and signed her name. "My name S-A-I-R-A. Your name what?" I understood what she was saying and asking. She said her name was Saira and asked what mine was. She was signing in ASL but I know SEE or Signed Exact English. "My name is E-M-M-A." Saira had a little trouble understanding me when I signed "is" but we got past it. 

Regina came over to check on us. "Could I offer more pop, Emma?" I smile and say, "Please." My god...Regina is...gorgeous. Saira is a spitting image of her. Regina then offers, "Would you like to learn ASL? I have a class I'm going to tonight with Saira." I smile and nod. "I've always wanted to learn ASL. Real ASL. Not SEE. I never wanted to be oral either..." All I want to do is scoop them up and never let them go. Regina interprets what Saira says during our time and eventually Saira spots my cochlear implant. I take it off after explaining it to her that I had one since I was 2 years old and place it gently on the table. Saira holds my implant in her hands and then hands it back to me. I put it back on and I see Regina look at the time. Must be almost time for class.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina 

Emma pays for her Coke and waits with Saira while I gather my keys and purse. "Zelena, I'll be back after class."   
"I know, don't worry. Go, this is for Saira, besides we have our staff coming in a little while. Go."   
"I love you, sis."   
"I love you too, go before you and my niece are late." 

I throw my clean dish rag at her for fun and we laugh before I gather my daughter and new friend. When I get to them, Emma has Saira in her arms which makes me smile like crazy. I sign and speak so no one is left out. "Ready?" They both nod and I ask Emma, "which car is yours?" She points to the yellow Volkswagen. I nod and I notice its fine where it is and it won't get towed. I wave her on. "You don't want me to take my own car?"   
"I wouldn't do that. Parking at the community college is horrible. My car is the Mercedes here." 

I unlock the doors and start the car since it is a little chilly out. As if she is a natural, Emma gets in the back with Saira and gets her settled in her car seat with no issues. I smile in the rear view mirror. Emma makes sure Saira is happy before she leaves the backseat. Saira points to a soft snow leopard stuffed animal in the seat caddy and signs "have please." Emma understands and grabs the leopard then has it kiss her nose before letting her wrap her arms around it. Saira giggles and Emma shuts the back door before getting in the front with me. "You're a natural," I said.   
"I've always wanted kids. I've never met a little one I didn't like as an adult. As I was growing up, I hated some of them but that didn't stop me from wanting my own someday."   
"That makes two of us." Emma nods and she looks at me after I get us started on the road for the college. "Where is her father, if you don't mind me asking?"   
"Left the day she was born, the moment we found out she was deaf."   
Emma couldn't believe it. "Bastard." She reached for my hand and held it. It felt right. Yes, we just met, but it all felt right. 

Emma 

I paid for my drink and stayed with Saira while Regina gathered her keys and purse. Standing up, I offer my arms to Saira and she lifts her arms to me. I pick her up and hold her. It felt right and she held on as well as wrapped her legs around me. When Regina comes for us she smiles and I expected something different. She asks if we’re ready and we tell her yes.   
Outside, Regina asks me which car is mine. I point to the yellow bug. She waves me on after a few moments and I ask, “You don’t want me to take my own car?”   
“I wouldn’t do that. Parking at the community college is horrible. My car is the Mercedes here," Regina explains. 

She unlocks the car and starts it, while I go into the back and put Saira in her car seat. I make sure she is settled and I see her point to a snow leopard stuffed animal. I get it from the seat caddy and get it to kiss her nose before letting her have it. Saira giggles and I smile before I shut the door and get in the front with Regina. “You’re a natural,” Regina said. “I’ve always wanted kids. I’ve never met a little one I didn’t like as an adult. As I was growing up, I hated some of them but that didn’t stop me from wanting my own someday.” Regina agreed and I look at her after she gets us on the road. “Where’s her father, if you don’t mind me asking?”   
"Left the day she was born, the moment we found out she was deaf."   
“Bastard.” 

I couldn’t believe it, weak piece of shit. I reached for her hand and held it, it didn’t feel wrong. Everything felt right despite the fact we all just met. I had no idea what to do next. 

Regina 

At a stop light, I checked on Saira in the rear view mirror, she was playing with her leopard. When the light changed, I turned into the college and parked near the entrance. Emma waited for me to say it was okay to get Saira. “Go ahead.” Emma got out and I grabbed my keys and purse. Saira waited for Emma patiently. Emma unbuckled the seat and gently got Saira's arms and head out of the straps. “Ready?” Emma signed. Saira held her arms out after putting her leopard in her seat. Emma picked her up and put her on a hip then shut the door.   
As we walked inside, I made a move to hold Emma's free hand and to my surprise she didn’t push it away. She leaned in close to my ear and said low, “This feels right. The three of us. You, me, Saira. Why?” I shrugged. “I have no idea, but it feels right to me too.” I had every idea. It was all in my lower region and I was uncomfortable. I hadn't felt like this in ages. Emma was different. How different I had no idea. I'd find out soon enough. 

Class started at four and ended around five-thirty. Emma picked up ASL rather quickly and she was surprised. Saira, Emma and I spoke in Sign only at the end of class. We ended up back at the bar and Saira went to her usual spot which was a booth near the barstools and Emma watched where she was. “Does she have something to do? Like coloring or something?” Emma asked. Zelena and I gathered Saira's stuff and handed it to Emma. “Come with me, Emma,” Zelena said. Emma followed and Zelena gave Saira the coloring book and crayons. Saira was happy and started on a new page. Zelena was comfortable with Emma being with Saira and told her to sit. Emma sat across from Saira for part of the night then she decided to switch and have Saira on the inside of the booth with her so no funny business happened. That was a good thing because some patrons were starting to get rowdy. 

Emma 

When we got to the college, Regina parked near the entrance and I waited for permission to get Saira. “Go ahead.” I got out of the car and got Saira unbuckled and gently her arms and her head out of the straps. “Ready?” She placed her leopard on the seat and held her arms out for me. Picking her up gently, I got her on my hip and then shut the door of the car. The three of us headed inside and Regina reached for my free hand. I didn't push her away or stop her. Instead, I lean in and say low, “This feels right. You, me, Saira. Why?” Regina had no idea herself. “I don't know, but it feels right to me too.” 

Part of me understood why it felt right. I felt loved even though none of us knew it yet and I knew I belonged here. Another understanding was I was uncomfortable…a good uncomfortable and I could see Regina was too. She may not know it or she does but I see it. Class started at four and went till five-thirty. To my own surprise, I picked up ASL rather quickly and when we left there wasn't any spoken word.   
Back at the bar, Saira went to a booth not far from the barstools and I kept an eye on her. I wondered if she had anything to do and I asked the sisters. “Does she having something to do? Like coloring or something?” Regina and her sister gathered a coloring book and colored pencils. Zelena asked me to follow and I did. She gave Saira the coloring book and colored pencils. To see her face, Saira's face light up with excitement was beautiful. She opened to a new page and started coloring while Zelena determined she was comfortable with me being around her family. “Sit,” she said. 

I did, and originally I was across from Saira, but later in the night I brought her to my booth seat and got her to sit on the inside between me and the wall. Patrons were getting rowdy and I felt better with Saira in between the wall and I. I didn't want anything to happen to her, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her. I kept a close eye on the patrons, especially one that looked familiar. Taking my phone out of my inside jacket packet, I woke it up by tapping the touchscreen. Saira had stopped coloring and put her hands on my arm. “My phone, you like?” I left the games screens up for her and she picked a free-running game. I showed her how to play and gave her my phone, while I kept a close eye on a male who wore all black leather and was carrying heat. I was carrying heat too, he just doesn't know that tonight is his last party night for skipping parole for the last time. 

The instinct was not to do my work in front of the little one. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. I watched my target and when he made eye contact with me and nodded toward the door, I nodded and looked for Regina and Zelena. Regina came over and she was curious as to what I was doing. “I'll be back. I have something to do.” She nodded. “Come back?” I smiled. “You know it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Regina 

Throughout the night, Zelena and I checked on Emma and Saira. The two of them didn't need the constant checking but it made us feel better. Patrons were rowdy but a controllable rowdy. Seeing Emma become protective of Saira is beautiful and somewhat surprising. I did notice, after giving a far booth refills on drinks, Emma had spotted somebody in the crowd and continued to watch him. 

Saira saw Emma take her phone out and put her little hands on Emma's arm. Emma asked, “My phone, you like?” Saira was curious and Emma gave the device and allowed Saira to choose a game and showed her how to play. Then, Emma gave the phone to Saira and let her play while she kept an eye on one patron. When they made eye contact, I went rigid. I was afraid something was going down in the bar. Nothing did, it was a mutual agreement to meet outside with a nod. I went to Emma curious as hell. “I'll be back. I have something to do.” I nod and say, “Come back?” I smiled also. “You know it.” 

She followed the man outside and I retrieved Saira. Zelena took her into her arms and I took the chance to see what Emma was doing. She and the man were gone. I checked for Volkswagen and it was gone too. As time went by, I was losing hope she wasn't coming back. Just as Zel and I were closing up, Emma returned. “I told you, I would be back.” I was happy and I turned to her. “Emma, what happened? I thought something was wrong or you left for good.” Emma chuckled softly. “Paperwork. Lots of it. I took that man in to custody for a bounty.”   
“You must make a fortune off of bounty hunting?”   
“Depends on the bounty and who's paying but yes. I don't live like it because I choose not to.”   
“Makes sense. Do you…need a place to stay?”   
“I was just going to get a hotel for the night before I look for a place.”   
“Why not stay with me and Saira? I have a room you could use.”   
“I like that idea…I'll pay for it.”   
“No. I don't want your money.” 

We all went home and I showed Emma an extra room she could use. She looked at me and smiled. "Where does Saira sleep?" I waved Emma to come with me. Saira's room was filled with stuffed animals and the walls painted purple and a light red. "Wow, this is an awesome room," Emma signed. Saira got in her bed and went to sleep almost instantly. 

Emma 

I followed my target outside and surprisingly he didn’t give me any trouble. He didn’t smell of alcohol either. "No fight?" I asked. "No, I'm done running. I'm too old for this. I'll do the time they have me down for." He turns to me. "When we get to the station, could I call my sister? I'd like to talk to her and my daughter?" I nod to him. "You got it, Vinnie." 

I take him to the station, start the paperwork and allow him the phone. I make sure he takes as long as he needs and no one ends his call. I stay close in case anyone tries anything with the phone. His daughter, Dakota, sounded around eight or nine years old. "Baby girl, you be good okay? I'll see you soon. When I get out, I promise I will be the best damned Daddy you ever had okay?" I heard her say she understood and his sister was treating her well and made sure she was getting everything she needed. Vinnie finished awhile later and said, "Thank you." 

I nodded and finished the paperwork before taking Vinnie to the holding cell. While I did his paperwork, I found Saira's father, Dmitri in the system and he was in the same facility as Vinnie was supposed to go to. Vinnie sensed my anger and he waved me over. "Swan." He whistled. I came over to him. "Talk to me," he said. "A friend's daughter's father is in the facility you're scheduled to go to. He hasn’t seen his daughter since she was born. He left because the child was born deaf." Vinnie was appalled. "What?!? That’s so stupid. You love your child no matter what and give language even if it is sign language. I know you have the CI and that wasn’t your choice when you were a kid but you weren't cast aside were you?"   
"No."   
"Bastard, who is he?"   
"Why?"   
"The less you know, the harder it is for you to be linked."   
That much was true. "Dmitri." I show him a picture while holding onto the cell door. "Take care," I said. "You too." I finish up paperwork and head back to the bar. Zelena and Regina were closing up as I thought they would be. "Told you I would be back." Regina turned and was happy to see me back. "What happened?" I smiled. "Paperwork, lots of it. I took the man in for a bounty."   
"You must make a fortune off of bounty hunting?"   
"Depends on the bounty and who's paying but yes. I don't live like it because I choose not to.”   
“Makes sense. Do you…need a place to stay?”   
“I was just going to get a hotel for the night before I look for a place.”   
“Why not stay with me and Saira? I have a room you could use.”   
“I like that idea…I'll pay for it.”   
“No. I don't want your money." 

I followed Regina home and she showed me a room before I could help with Saira. Saira's room was purple and red plus a lot of stuffed animals. Saira went to sleep pretty fast after getting tucked in for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Regina 

Once Saira was tucked in for the night, I turned to Emma. The slim blonde was keeping an eye on us. She didn’t have to, but I wouldn’t stop her. “Emma?” She looked at me finally. “Something feels off here.” I watch her go to the window. “Off? How?” She shrugged her jacketed shoulders. “I don’t know, but I don’t want to leave Saira alone in this room.” She gently scoops up Saira, who is still sleeping soundlessly, and we go to the den downstairs. 

We don’t put any lights on. The only lights we use are the occasional phone ones when we use the screens. I believe Emma when she says something felt off. She would go check outside and inside the house every hour to be sure we were all safe. Every time she came back, she didn’t find anything. My heart knew something was wrong. I’ve never felt this afraid. “I’m sorry,” Emma whispers. “Don’t be please.” Saira is asleep in her favorite chair pulled all the way up to the couch so she’s close to Emma and I. I crawl into Emma’s arms and she holds me close. 

None of it made sense. I called Zelena. “Regina, is everything alright?” my voice was shaky. “A little. Emma, is concerned something's off around here. She is unable to pinpoint the source of her feeling.” Zelena admitted she agrees with Emma. “Always go with your gut honestly. Does this mean anything to you? I received this letter in the mail today, well yesterday, from a Mister…um…oh this is a strange name…Facilier?” Facilier? “Mister Facilier? That rings a bell. He is a friend. Why?” I hear Zelena open the letter and she gasps. “Regina, Emma, grab Saira and get out of the house. He sent me the letter to warn you Regina. The house is set to blow. Get out!” 

Everything was a blur. I felt awakened at the moment of danger. I grabbed Saira and Emma before dark purple smoke enveloped us and we disappeared from the house and reappeared in front of Zelena. I went to the nearest mirror and saw the aftermath of what could've been a death scene. The house was completely destroyed. I looked at the glass angrily before letting my anger go and watching Emma console Saira. I even saw white magic from Emma as a stuffed animal, a leopard, appeared on top of her hands. “You have magic?” Zelena asks Emma. “I do. I try not to use it often but this is a time to help Saira, no?” Emma asked all in Sign.   
“Don't hide what you can do,” I said. Zelena smiled and used her green magic to make Saira laugh. Zelena made water drops hit Emma on her head and Saira giggled. I went to my little girl. “Mommy go see friend now. Why? He give Aunt Zel letter telling her about our home. She tell us home not safe. Friend help all. I must thank him, okay?” I tell Saira. Saira nods and hugs me. I kiss her and I grab Emma's hand. “Rest,” I tell her. She nods. I hug Zel before magically appearing to Facilier's home. 

Facilier's home was a small home, but he lives comfortably. Knocking on his door, he opened it and was relieved it was me. “Regina, I…expected the authorities.” He let me in and shut the door after. “Saira, is she right?!” I calmed him down. “Shh easy. She's with Zelena and a friend.” He sighed relief and finally we hugged. “Thank gods. Dmitri was wrong in leaving you both. He was a good friend until then.”   
“You knew you would be her uncle all along regardless if Dmitri stayed or not right?”   
“Of course. When he left, I stepped in. I learned Sign with you and Zelena. I never told you but she did call me Daddy once.”   
“She did? You could've told me. I would've never been angry.”   
“No? I was scared when it happened. That's why I left so quickly.”   
“No wonder the color from your face drained. Oh Facilier.”   
“I think I like the name Michael.”   
“Michael Facilier?”   
“Yes, it's I have a first name instead of just ‘Dr. Facilier' don't you think?”   
“I agree. I like Michael for you. It suits you.” 

We hugged and Michael, well Facilier, gave me something in a reusable bag. “For Saira. It's something I think she will like. Tell her it's from her uncle.” I smiled and hugged him again. “I will. Thank you for sending that warning. How did you know?” He sighed. “I don't really know. Something told me something was wrong. Nothing felt right like the balance was off.” It was scary but all curious. My phone rang and it was an unknown number. “Hello?” A moment of nothing then a woman's voice. “Yes this is Frederick County Adult Detention Center, is this Regina?” I cleared my throat before answering. “Yes, what can I help with?” 

I heard pages flipping on the other end. “Yes, I'm calling in regards to an inmate.” Could she be any slower? “I'm sorry, could you skip protocol just this once and get to the point of this call? I am also in the middle of something because my house was blown to smithereens no more than an hour or so ago and you are wasting my time trying to figure out who tried to kill my four-year-old daughter and myself.” The woman on the other end gasped in disbelief. “I'm so sorry, yes, yes. I hate this protocol shit anyway and the tone we have to do. Do you know a Dmitri? Dmitri Canton?”   
“Yes, I do sadly. He gave up his rights to our daughter after she was born when we found out she was deaf. Why?”   
“What the…you piece of…later…he was killed in a prison fight today. His next of kin was you on his paperwork. We found in his cell some letters that are addressed to you and some that are addressed to a Saira.”   
“My daughter.”   
“I read a couple from each set and he seemed to really regret what he did. He was killed while protecting a male inmate who didn't hear orders while facing the television.”   
“An officer killed him?”   
“Yes, used the TASER gun on him which caused cardiac arrest.”   
“Was the inmate he protected, hard of hearing or deaf? I'm just curious.”   
“Deaf. Dmitri came in with Sign skills already when he was imprisoned over two years ago. He took it upon himself to advocate for his cell block mates with no malicious intent. I've seen that he gave up his commissary for them. Whatever they needed he let them have. They returned the favor by giving their commissary to him if he needed.”   
“Would I be able to pick anything of his up? The letters or anything?”   
“Yes ma'am. Also, he left a notarized will here. Our on-site lawyer will be available whenever you're ready to come here.”   
“Thank you. One more thing, would it be okay if I brought a couple of people with me plus my daughter?”   
“Of course. I'm writing everything down so it's noted. This way you cannot be told no at the front desk. Would you like my name and rank?”   
“If allowed.”   
“I'd still do so if it wasn't. Lieutenant Kate Torres.”   
“Thank you LT. I'm sorry for my behavior earlier.”   
“My pleasure and please don't worry about that. I'm glad you said something so would get on with things. Have a good one.”   
“You as well.” 

I looked at Michael and he wondered what happened. “Dmitri is dead. He was protecting a deaf inmate from an officer.” Michael looked at me. “How?” I sighed. “TASER shock caused cardiac arrest. The inmate didn't know he was getting orders and Dmitri pushed him out of the way so he would take the punishment.”   
“He didn't deserve that death. What else?”   
“He was in prison for two years and he knew Sign already. He helped out the inmates who are hard of hearing and deaf a lot and they paid him back in kind.”   
“He changed. For the better, which is…was good.”   
“He left a notarized will too. He had written letters to me and Saira but never sent them.”   
“A will? Letters to you both? This is interesting.”   
“I thought it was him who set up the house to blow but in light of what's happened, I believe he didn't.”   
“You should go find out.”   
“It's late, I got to talk to Zelena and Emma about all this.”   
“Please update me?”   
“Of course.” 

Appearing at home, I found Emma asleep on the couch with Saira laying on top of her. I snapped a photo and then found Zelena in the kitchen. I told her everything and she was surprised yet saddened. “We…you have to go tomorrow. You need to find out what the letters have and the will.” I nod. “I was going to ask you and Emma to come with me. I don't know about Saira.” Zelena smiled and said, “Let her have time with Facilier. He is her Uncle after all.”   
“Perfect. Let me ask him.” 

Michael appeared just as I was about to call him. “Of course I will stay with her. She is family and family does anything for family.” Zelena laughed. “Oh you are interesting.” I went to Emma and Saira finally. “Emma, do you want to go to an extra room?” She wakes up and nods. “Where she sleep?” Saira is who she meant. “Come.” I transported us upstairs and we put Saira in the room Zelena set up for her. “Animals,” Emma says happily. “Yes, Zel bought extras of all the ones that she had at home.” Emma kissed Saira on her cheek then turned to me. “I can go back to the couch.” I took her with me to the extra bedroom. 

Emma didn't argue or fight me. We shared the bed and we both offered each other's arms. “Would it be strange if I draped a leg over yours?” I asked. She brings me closer and whispers, “No, not strange. Come on.” I draped my leg over hers and I heard her say, “Cinnamon and apples. That's what your scent is.” I smiled and I felt the familiar uncomfortable but amazing feeling. “I can't figure out yours,” I said. “I share yours. I think we are each other's puzzle pieces. I'm just a little afraid of something.”   
Why was she afraid? “Talk to me? Please.” Emma smiles and she presses herself against me. “I have both parts…” she says. I feel both her hard cock and wetness…holy fuck. I take a chance and kiss her deeply. 

Emma 

After tucking in little Saira, I felt something was off. I didn't want to leave her in her room. “Emma?” I turn to Regina. “Something feels off. I don't know what, but I don't want to leave Saira in her room.” I gently scoop the little girl up and hold her close. Regina and I get downstairs and I check the house and outside every hour to be sure we're all safe. 

Saira is asleep in her favorite chair that Regina and I pushed to the couch so she was close. I hold Regina after she crawls into my arms. None of it made sense. I was on edge but I tried to keep it together. Regina decided to call Zelena. I didn't listen in but I watched Saira. 

I kept hearing a name though. Facilier I think, then I heard his name with letter and Zelena. All I could formulate was the idea that this person named Facilier sent a warning to Zelena to help save her family. Regina grabbed Saira and I fairly quickly and we disappeared and appeared in Zelena's home. Regina let me have Saira and Zelena and I consoled her while Regina watched the destruction in a nearby mirror. She let her anger go then saw me make a leopard stuffed animal for Saira with magic. “You have magic.”   
“I do but I try not to show it often, but this is to help comfort Saira, no?”   
“Don't hide what you can do,” Regina said. 

Zelena used her green magic to get a giggle out of Saira before making water drops hit me and Saira giggled. Regina told Saira she was seeing the friend that helped us all and that she would be back. Saira understood and Regina held my hand. “Rest,” she said. I nodded and she disappeared. 

Zelena let me borrow the couch with Saira. “I have extra blankets and pillows. Water? Pop? Food?” I calmed Zelena down. “Easy. Let Saira sleep on the couch with the chair pushed against it so there's no chance of her falling.” Zelena looked at me. “You're supposed to rest too, you know?” I nod. “I'm well aware, but I was hoping to borrow a shower room?” Zelena nodded. “Yes of course, come with me.” I followed Zelena to the guestroom that had a full bathroom. “Use whatever you need.” I nod. “Thank you.” 

I get some alone time and I take a nice shower. When I finish, I make fresh clothes appear and put them on. Downstairs, I find Zelena watching Saira. No sign of Regina which worries me a little but I know she wouldn’t leave her family. Saira wakes up just as I step onto the hardwood floor. She looks at her aunt then finds me. I walk over and sit with them. “What's wrong?” I ask Saira. Zelena checks her phone but sighs. “She's worried about her Mom. Both of us are worried.”   
“I wouldn't call the hounds yet. I would think she's with Facilier correct?”   
“Yes, she went to him to figure out the house.”   
“I doubt anything is wrong. We all need to relax.”   
“True.” 

Relaxing we did. Saira asked if she could be on my lap and I brought her to me to say yes. Zelena rubbed Saira's back and smiled. “She loves you, Emma. That much is evident.” I smiled. “I love her too. Hard not to. I lo—like her mom too.” Zelena laughed. “You don't need to hide it from me. You love my sister.” I nod. “Yes.” Zelena grins. “Now you two just have to admit it to each other.” Oh boy. 

To avert my attention, Saira was trying to reach her leopard and she was starting to cry. I grabbed her animal and made it kiss her cheek. She giggled and I kissed away her tiny tears. She made a noise and hand motion to ask if she could kiss where I did on her. I smiled and nodded. I brought her up to my face and she kissed just under my eyes, the exact spot I kissed where her tears were, before hugging me. I laid down with Saira on top of me and the two of us fell asleep. 

Some time later, Regina came home, but she left Saira and I alone to talk with Zelena first. I heard a male voice before Regina came to me and Saira but I wasn't alarmed. He was familiar to Regina and Zelena. Facilier. Regina came to me and woke me. “Emma, do you want to go to an extra room?” I nod and sit up, still holding Saira. “Where she sleep?” Regina smiled. “Come.” We appeared in a room set for Saira. “Animals,” I said. “Yes, Zelena bought extras so Saira had them here.” We tucked Saira in and I made sure she had the leopard I gave her plus kissed her on the cheek. “I can go to the couch again,” I said. Regina took me with her to another bedroom. 

I didn't argue or fight with her. We shared the bed and we offered our arms to each other. I brought Regina close to me. She asks about draping her leg over mine and I allow it. I bring her closer. “Cinnamon and apples,” I say smiling. Regina smiles. “What's yours?” she asks. “The same. I think we are each other's puzzle pieces.” I let her feel all of me after I tell that I have both female and male parts. We kiss deeply and I don't let her go. I can't believe we're finally kissing! She's mine! YES.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, but I hope you enjoy it and if some of the dialogue seems strange especially with using ASL (American Sign Language), it is supposed to be written like that. I write the words as they would be done manually (hands/signs). 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy and leave comments if something resonates with you. :)


End file.
